


锦书难托【德幸】

by D_______Alex



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_______Alex/pseuds/D_______Alex
Summary: 自己也不知道在写什么超级ooc雷文尝试一种新写法失败了 吧德川桑生日快乐🎂
Relationships: Tokugawa Kazuya/Yukimura Seiichi, 德幸
Kudos: 2





	锦书难托【德幸】

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TokugawaKazuya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TokugawaKazuya).



> *旁观者和他们一起长大，有时候分不清他们的悲欢是属于他们的，还是属于自己的。

xxx0年 2月5日

今天店里来了一对奇怪的客人。两个小朋友好可爱啊！看起来还是中学生呢，可是这么懂礼貌，尤其对对方一直讲敬语，好认真的小大人。真好啊！为什么我中学时就没有这么可爱的男孩子，过几天就是情人节了，肯定能收好多巧克力吧！

不过现在怎么这么流行打网球？也好，自从旁边新开了一个网球场，生意都好了很多呢，看来经济也好了起来，要不然怎么越来越多人玩这种以前有钱人才能玩的东西。改天我是不是也该去试试看？

不过听那个长得斯斯文文漂漂亮亮的小男生说什么“学长太客气了，我才没有那么厉害，升学以后是不是no.1就不好说了”，难道是很厉害的小运动员吗？真好啊，玩喜欢的运动，还有好朋友一起玩，应该是好朋友吧，抢着结账的动作都那么一致，看起来很有默契呢，会不会是打双打的？不过只是两杯香蕉奶昔啊，真是纯粹又要面子的小朋友。

话说回来，既然这么多人是打完球来休息的，我要不要研究研究运动饮料和运动菜谱？

xxx0年 2月14日

还是情侣的钱好赚啊，工作日都这么多人，下个月把套餐里的玫瑰花换成白巧克力，多来几个情人节我就能换个咖啡机了。

啊！话说回来，上次那两个小朋友怎么回事，这么好看的小男生竟然没有女朋友要陪吗，这种时候还出来打网球，真是打球成痴，那上次说的no.1看起来像是真的了。放了学还要继续打球，到底是有多喜欢。大概就像我喜欢烘咖啡豆那么喜欢打网球？

不过上次还真是猜对了，那么两大袋的巧克力是怎么回事，简直可以吃到明年了吧！高个子男生还送了我一块从法国带回来的，看起来是个小海归，这么彬彬有礼，家里是花了多少育儿成本才教成这样。

我要是再年轻两岁就好了。

xxx0年 3月15日

今天有人来店里过生日，还是那个漂亮男孩子，今天也带着网球包呢。看起来他还是个网球部的部长，还挺有领导能力的嘛，那一圈小孩都很服他的样子。不过这孩子跟那个高个子男生在的时候不太一样呢，说不上来哪里不一样。不过他怎么没有来，真奇怪。

才15岁，也就比我小8岁嘛。这么大的蛋糕好像是其中一个男孩子亲自做的，好厉害！也许以后有机会可以学习一下，或者我是不是要请个人来帮忙了？今天第一次接待这么大一桌，才只是一群小朋友，就差点忙不过来。

今天终于知道小朋友叫什么了，幸村精市，蛋糕上那么漂亮的巧克力字，难道也是小队员做的吗，现在的小孩好厉害。最近总是有这样的感慨，看来我也要去把自己喜欢的事做到最好，毕竟我跟他们勉强也能算是同龄人嘛。

xxx0年 4月1日

今天幸村弟弟跟高个子男生一起来了。这两个人，真是的，愚人节玩笑开得这么郑重其事，不知道的还以为是什么生离死别呢。

高个子男生的爸爸好像是外交官？怪不得之前一直在法国。不过这种人一旦开玩笑就会把人骗住的吧，有谁能不上当呢。非要一脸凝重那么严肃跟幸村弟弟说他要回法国去了。要是幸村弟弟有耳朵肯定都难过得垂下去了吧！还好是骗他玩的愚人节玩笑，也吓了我一跳。

所以能不能立法禁止老实人在愚人节恶作剧啊！真的容易信以为真的！

看到幸村弟弟如释重负的样子真是太好了，我都跟着像坐过山车一样，这两个小孩子，真是的，平时表现得一个比一个稳重，玩起这样的事情还是小孩子，真好啊！

看得我都想谈恋爱了！

xx00年 5月22日

没想到啊，我还没有成功找到人谈恋爱，两个小朋友竟然谈恋爱了。

还是跟对方恋爱的。

好羡慕，也好佩服，好勇敢的两个男孩子。但是之前真的看不出来这两个人有什么谈恋爱的迹象啊！是我迟钝吗！还是他们现在流行这样谈恋爱，手都不拉一下？有勇气把人约在店里表白，不该没勇气拉一下手啊！

真好，又有人在我的地盘表白成功，要不然以后推出一个表白成功可以终身免费小杯换大杯的活动好了，我可真是商业奇才。

今天太激动了，只顾着躲在收银台后面替他们高兴，都忘记送饮料恭喜他们了，下次补上吧！

不过谁能想到幸村弟弟强势起来让人这么无法拒绝呢，我要是高个子男孩我也同意了。

xxx0年 6月13日

夏天好热，一点都不想动，也不知道运动员怎么受得了在这种天气打球的。今天他们两个又来了，突然下暴雨，从球场跑过来就这么点路，两个人都湿透了诶。借了大毛巾给他们，高个子男生好会照顾人，说幸村弟弟怕冷，给他裹成粽子了。

啊，都怪我偷懒，夏天要是也卖热巧克力多好，这样喝下去一杯肯定能暖和回来，但愿两个人别感冒啊！不过天天打球还这么白，难道有什么运动员专用防晒霜是我的不知道的吗？

听他们讲话好像弟弟化学不太好，要拿高个子男生以前的化学笔记换幸村帮他做美术作业，原来这么厉害的小孩也有搞不定的事情，太可爱了。不过我有还没毕业的朋友在兼职做化学家教吧，下次问问弟弟需要不需要吧。

xxx0年 8月30日

今天他们又来了。上次给幸村推荐的化学老师还不错，现在能考及格了。这才对嘛，小朋友谈恋爱重要，学习也很重要的。

上次德川君来过生日，他们俩和德川君的两位学长一起，那两个看幸村弟弟感觉像是在看一个闯入者，也太有意思了，原来德川君给别人当学弟的时候是这么被照顾的吗？真是意想不到啊。

不过幸村君那么喜欢的程度，应该不会让他们担心的吧。德川君趴在桌上打盹他都放下笔记盯着人看，还看那么认真，认真到作为旁观者的我都有些害怕承担不起这样的认真。才十五岁就这么郑重其事的，难怪德川君也喜欢。

今天也是为小孩子的恋爱感动的一天啊！不过很快我也能正式有男朋友了！大家都能快乐就好了！希望这个夏天久一点再久一点。

xxx0年 9月27日

今天弟弟们来了。听说他们马上要去一个封闭的网球集训，带着德川君到后厨做了好几次他喜欢喝的蛋白粉香蕉奶昔，好不容易才教会他，真是的，说了放太多蛋白粉会变难喝还不信，非要幸村君尝过以后才勉强承认放太多蛋白粉会不好喝，也只有幸村君能说动他了，怎么能年纪轻轻就这么倔，只是一杯饮料！

本来还要给他们带点磨好的咖啡粉和茶叶，但是听说集训地的环境很不错，除了每天训练强度大，吃喝都是最好的。好羡慕啊，我中学的时候怎么就没有这样的事情！

听说幸村君动了点小脑筋，成功跟德川君分到了一个寝室，才发现幸村君是占有欲这么强烈的人啊。不过如果平时训练那么忙，好像也的确只有休息的时候能在一起谈恋爱了。

所以我是不是应该给弟弟们准备点安全用品才对。

xxx1年 2月14日

听说德川君要去法国上大学了，学的还是国际关系，难道要继续父亲的职业吗？幸村君看起来开心的很勉强啊。就算他也去法国读大学，也要等两年以后，两个人才能结束异地恋呢。

能撑过这两年吗？

不过幸村君和德川君这样的人，有什么事坚持不下去呢？听幸村君提起他过去重病的时候都保持着锻炼的习惯，这样的人，再加上他对德川君的认真，一定可以撑下去的吧。

可千万、千万，要一直在一起啊。

所以今天给德川君打包了好多茶叶带走，幸村弟弟还开玩笑说姐姐怎么只给德川桑，给了他又不接，说自己在开玩笑，喝德川桑的就行了。这么好的两个人，怎么能舍得分开呢？

xxx1年 3月15日

今天是幸村君16岁的生日，还是上次那一群小朋友，这次有了男朋友帮忙，我就轻松多了。德川君已经跟家人一起离开了，只能跟他们视频。

长大真好啊，幸村弟弟许愿的时候，德川君那么认真地隔着屏幕看着他，可惜人家闭着眼睛许愿没看到。难道这两个人都喜欢在对方看不到的时候对空气抒情吗，每次都是一方闭着眼睛，另一个人的眼神就开始放纵自己的认真。搞什么，你们这么谈恋爱真的不会谈出问题吗？爱他就让他知道啊！哪里需要藏着掖着！

真搞不懂年轻人在想什么，不过，16岁的幸村君，也会一如既往努力奔向他心爱的人吧。

xxx2年 5月29日

德川君今天竟然跟幸村君一起来了。我以为两个人一年多没见面，还送了那么大一个香蕉船，结果他们在去年幸村君参加u17的时候在国外见过了，白白替幸村君激动了。不过回来的正好，刚结婚的喜糖还能分给他。

什么时候他们也能结婚就好了，会有那么一天吗？

这一年多每次幸村君都是自己来的，17岁生日前后还把头发剪了，看起来更帅气了。不过这段时间看他一直在为难是继续打球的事业，还是好好考虑选专业的事情，看起来要是选了打球就必然会跟德川君一直过着聚少离多的日子了，可是他那么喜欢打球，即使是德川君，也没办法能让他轻而易举放弃这个的吧。

不过难得能见面就要把握机会谈情说爱，烦心事能放放就放放吧，幸村弟弟。

xxx3年 7月27日

德川君又回来过暑假了。今天是他的生日，终于20岁了！

挺着肚子也要去看看他们两个，要不然孩子出生之前就没机会再见他们了。

原来他们才认识五年啊，我一直以为他们从小就玩在一起，一开始才看起来那么有默契。听幸村君说两个人以前还不熟的时候，一起打网球，就有一招叫第六感之类的招数？这真的不是什么经典恋爱桥段吗！竟然能拖到后来才在一起，德川君是怕跟小朋友谈恋爱犯法还是幸村君怕自己个子不够高还想再长一下？换了是我才不会忍！

这一年多幸村君没事就来我这里复习功课，每天这么辛苦，是不是就快能跟德川不用这样聚少离多了？

xxx4年 4月3日

幸村君今天跟德川君视频的时候好像吵架了。我带着宝宝去后面喂奶的时候还有说有笑，出来的时候就表情严肃地在说什么，好像是幸村君真的决定不打网球而是去学工商管理？他 甚至没有考虑法国的学校而是要留下来。

所以两个这么骄傲的男孩子谈恋爱果然会遇到这样的问题吗？德川君竟然会问他什么“等了你两年，你最终的决定就是留在日本，而且还是因为跟网球毫无关系的理由才不来问身边”这样的话吗？德川君对幸村君的误会也太深了。

幸村君解释了是因为他考虑日本最适合他的发展，等德川君留学回来他会给德川君最好的生活，做这些能达到他的目的，他们以后长长久久的时光才最重要。怎么20岁的男孩子跟男孩子谈恋爱也在想这些东西，放一放你本可以不施加给自己的沉重又虚无缥缈的责任感不好吗？

不过他们这么懂对方，一定会好好解决的吧。

xxx6年 7月20日

今天也许抓到了是老公疑似出轨的证据，不过也不怎么要紧了，为了孩子先观望一下吧。

德川君这次放假回来是为了跟幸村君摊牌，他着急赶着毕业原来不是为了赶回日本，而是去澳大利亚读研究生。幸村君虽然看起来一切正常的样子，但是手上力气大到捏碎了玻璃杯。这下我确信他小时候那个日本第一中学生运动员是真的了，我家杯子质量很好的！怎么可能轻而易举被捏碎，肯定是幸村君力气太大了超出常人。

可是这要怎么办呢，已经很久了，这样聚少离多的日子，再来一年对幸村君来说都是煎熬吧。

可是他们还可以努力，他们还有得选。

可是我已经没有退路。

xxx8年 7月27日

今天是德川君的生日，他终于回日本定居了，小朋友都长到25岁了，还知道给姐姐我送钱，办了充值卡，这下我可以为离婚的律师费松口气，幸村君也可以松口气了，终于不用再聚少离多下去了。

幸村君好像一毕业就进了投行，真是争气的男孩子啊，为了他的德川桑也称得上是十八般武艺样样精通了。德川做什么看起来很神秘的样子，大概是不方便透露给普通人的职位吧！不过都能安定下来就太好了，又能像他们中学时候那样常常一起来了。

那时候他们爱喝什么，香蕉奶昔？现在可真是长大了，一个比一个爱喝咖啡，还不加奶不加糖，连口味都如出一辙。怎么能这么像呢，是一开始就这么像，还是这么久以来太喜欢对方才不知不觉沾染了对方的习惯的？

只是有些事情能回去过去那样，有些事情再也回不去了吧。

xxx9年 1月29日

去年年底听说从今年开始全国境内婚姻关系不论性别了，我还等着他们的好消息呢，谁知道今天一来幸村君就在他表白的那个座位上跟德川君求婚了。

小幸村这些年长得越来越棱角分明了，他上次表白的时候还被一位客人误认成了一个大胆的小姑娘，这回已经是英俊的青年人了，这日子，真是让有的东西转眼就变得面目全非，有的东西却还是一如既往。

他们能好下去吧，请一定要加油好下去呀。

下次他们再来的时候，是不是就能吃到喜糖了？也许该把我结婚时的婚庆公司推给他们，也不知道他们结婚的流程跟异性情侣是不是一样的，应该可以省略一下步骤吧？

xxx0年 5月30日

最近总是在财经频道上看到小幸村，也不知道上次打包给他的咖啡豆喝完没有，德川君倒是常来，每次问起幸村君都是一副淡淡的样子，怎么会这样呢？

现在连幸村的名字都不愿提的德川君，还是那个在小幸村生日的时候认真盯着他许愿，像是要把他刻在自己心里的那个人吗？

难道所有的关系到了这一步都会变成这样吗，连他们这样用力走回对方身边的人也不能幸免？

爱情到底是可遇而不可求的奢侈品，还是廉价如奶油裱花的致命陷阱？

xxx1年 4月25日

今天幸村君难得跟德川君一起来了。原来已经是结婚两周年的纪念日了。不去我新开的西餐厅分店，非要赖在小咖啡馆里吃西餐厅的食谱，这两个臭小孩也太任性了吧！

没办法了，好久没有亲自动手了，为了他们两个还是做了一桌能勉强保证水准的晚餐。只要两个人解决了危机和好如初，就没有白做这一顿饭。

把孩子派去当小花童送花，希望她看到的除了父母失败的婚姻，这个世界上还有叔叔们这样美好的关系，免得她以为所有伴侣都是那么不堪入目的下场。

好在一切都过去了，还新开了分店，连小伙子们的关系也恢复了，还能有幸让我一起分享他们的快乐，可见老天也不是完全恨我的。

只是看着两个这么英俊的男孩子亲吻，也没办法不疑惑，在那一刻，他们能原谅过去岁月中有意无意对彼此的伤害吗？

xxx5年 9月3日

幸村君今天笑着说自己中年危机也许提前了。

德川君怎么可能背叛他呢？我还是不相信。但还是把几年前我离婚时用的私家侦探的联系方式给了他，要不要用就看他自己吧。

不要走到这一步吧，你们怎么可能走到这一步呢？

这几年也有两个人一起来的时候，也有他们各自单独来的时候，相处之间眼睛难道会骗人吗，习惯难道会骗人吗，默契难道也会骗人吗？

还是说感情消失的那一瞬间，默契也会发挥起自己的作用，不用任何语言就能通知彼此，一切都结束了？

xxx7年 4月25日

又是一年结婚纪念日，这两个人总算有惊无险撑过了七年之痒，来到了第八年。

上次的事，幸村君最终也没有说什么，也没有做任何调查，他还是选择相信了德川君。事后他发现是干洗店的小姑娘对德川君一见倾心，因为自己拜托德川送去干洗的衣服上被小姑娘误以为是德川的，也留下了一样的口红印。

幸村说他当时哭笑不得，觉得幸好一切只是一个误会。可是他也问过我，是不是在这样的事情发生之前，所有的误解和伤害还有忽视都已经累积到了难以忍耐的程度，才会选择揭开这一层掀开就无法回头的幕布。

我不知道怎么回答他，对我来说的确是这样的，可是他们，是他们啊，怎么可能会累积了那么多的误解和伤害还有忽视呢？是什么样的程度，才能让那些年两人辛苦为了将来更好更长久在一起付出的辛苦努力都几乎忍不住要放弃？

我希望永远没有答案。

xxx9年 3月15日

今天是幸村君的生日。

德川君给他的生日礼物，是在离婚协议书上签字。

我已经很久没有看到他们一起来，上次看到他们亲吻对方也是几年以前了。面前这两个即将步入中年的男人，真的是20年前背着网球包、脸上带着运动后的红晕、对我和对方都彬彬有礼又克制隐忍的两个男孩吗？

时间到底对你们做了什么？

德川君抽了一支没墨的笔，写不出字竟也有些如释重负又哭笑不得，可是幸村君这么多年已经养成了周密的习惯，从衬衫口袋里抽出自己的签字笔递给德川，我就只能在一旁看着，想开口却不知道说什么，想让他们再想想，再努力一下，甚至想告诉他们从我认识他们开始的每一个瞬间，他们让我相信爱情并不是不存在的瞬间。

可是都到了这一步了。他们哪里是那么容易放弃的人。

律师收起文件先离开去办手续，二人又对望了一次，我不忍心去读那两双眼睛里到底还剩多少认真，又参杂了多少别的东西，只能转身离开去拿水壶，假借添水来掩饰我的不忍。

二人最终还是要离开的，一前一后走出大门，在积雪未消散的早春也许是最后一次拥抱彼此，放开后就匆匆转身。

多希望我没看到德川君眼眶含泪的样子，多希望我没看到幸村君痛苦皱眉又竭力舒展的样子。

多希望至少我们当中有一个感情的幸存者。

xxx9年 7月27日

今天是德川君的生日。

宴会开在西餐厅的包间，这是第一次，德川君的排场和面子，属于这么多说得上名字、说不上名字的人。

觥筹交错间，你是否会想起过去十年里的小咖啡馆和幸村君，在精装的盛大和空洞的喧嚣下，过去还有多少位置在你心里。

原来你们这样的人，也会走到这一步。

德川君，生日快乐，祝你没有他也能快乐。


End file.
